


i come in peace, partner

by SkyRose



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Alien Abduction, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Space, Damsels in Distress, M/M, Woody's the damsel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Woody lives a simple farmer life.That is, until he's abducted by aliens.





	i come in peace, partner

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a buzz/woody fic for ages! I finally finished this. I don't know if anyone will read this but if you do: i love you!
> 
> The trope being filled for Trope Bingo is: space au.

Woody was a simple farmer. He wore plaid shirts and his favorite pair of jeans every day. He spent his evenings listening to the radio while sitting on the porch. He rode in horse Bullseye whenever he could. 

He didn’t watch the science fiction movies his cousin Jessie liked. She loved any sort of adventure films, but Woody stuck to classic westerns. He had a hard time following the science-y stuff and they always seemed a bit far-fetched.

In hindsight, he should have paid attention to the television whenever Jessie pulled him onto the couch for a late night movie.

It started when Buster slipped outside when Woody opened the backdoor to take out the trash. The dachshund ran fast for his little legs, speeding into the corn fields. He yipped and barked. Woody ran after him and called his name.

When Woody found his dog, Buster was sat in between two rows of corn. His brown eyes were staring intently up at the starry sky. Woody looked up to see if there was an eagle or owl in the sky. He found no birds. Instead, his eyes were pierced by a bright light. He shielded his eyes with his hand. He could make out an object in the sky. A large… spaceship. 

“Run, Buster!” Woody exclaimed as he broke out into a sprint towards his house. Buster sped in front of him. Woody found the light never left him. It stayed hovering over him. As he approached the edge of the cornfield, his feet left the ground. The spaceship was levitating him.

Woody watched Buster get smaller and smaller as he flew higher. Soon, he was pulled into the spaceship. Two figures in purple grabbed ahold of him, and one injected him with something using a syringe. He tried to fight their grip, cursing at them as he did.

He swiftly passed out, his fighting efforts useless.

✧✧✧

When Woody awoke, he found he was in a small room with metal walls. He stood from the bench he was laid on and tried to walk over to the closed door. He didn’t make it far. He discovered a sleek chain secured around his wrist, bolted to the end of the room farthest from the door. It seemed unnecessary, as the door was certainly locked.

“I must be dreaming,” Woody said to himself. Surely a peaceful night hadn’t turned into an alien nightmare. He sat down on the bench. He fiddled with the chain on his wrist.

Minutes passed that felt like hours. Woody’s attention was grabbed by the clicking of the door’s locks. It swung open and a purple figure stepped in. It walked over to Woody and unlocked the chain.

“Who are you?” he urgently asked the guard. “Where am I?”

No response came.

He was led out of the room and escorted through various corridors on the ship by three guards. They came to a door with two guards. One of the guards, who was noticeably stockier than the other guards, opened the door. It revealed a small interrogation room. Woody was told to sit in a chair centered in the room. He did so and was immediately confined by automatic clasps securing his wrist to the armrests.

The guards lined up near the door. It slid open, revealing a menacing figure in a robotic mask and red cape.

_ “Human,” _ the stranger growled in a deep, metallic voice. “You must have many questions.”

“Yeah, I do,” Woody replied. He glared up at the figure. “What do you want with me? What is this place?”

“I’m not here to answer questions you already know the answer to. You are actually wondering how we figured it out,” the robot said with a chuckle. “You and your Space Ranger friend underestimated us.”

“I have no clue what you’re talking about,” Woody persisted, leaning forward as far as his restraints would allow.

“You mean to tell me you’ve never seen  _ this?” _ the figure interrogated before revealing a blue-tinted silver medallion. On it was a symbol of a rocket ship with large wings. 

“I’ve never seen that!” Woody exclaimed. “Please, let me go! I’m not the person you’re looking for!”

“This one won’t cooperate easily. Perhaps it's time we use the tools,” the robot spoke in a calm voice to one of the guards. The guard responded by walking over to a table full of glowing buttons and pressing a yellow one. Some menacing tools suddenly appeared in the air, hovering above a strange machine. Before the guard could reach for one, the room erupted in blinking red lights and screeching alarms. Another guard rushed into the room.

“What’s going on?” the robo-leader demanded.

“The fuel tank burst!” 

All of the guards and their leader hurried out of the room, leaving Woody stuck alone. He was relieved by the emergency. It gave him some time to spare before his probably inevitable torture. He wondered if he was gonna die. He didn’t want to die!

A guard burst through the door, swiftly locking it behind him. It was the stocky guard Woody had seen before. Woody gulped. Was it time for his demise?

The guard pushed up his mask enough for Woody to see his face. It was a man! A handsome, strong-chinned man with a determined expression. 

“Who are  _ you?” _ Woody asked, fully expecting another mysterious person to ignore his questions.

“I’m Buzz Lightyear!” the man proclaimed. “I’m here to save you, Woody!” He sprang into action. He pointed his wrist at Woody’s restraints. A red laser shot it from it, melting away the metal around Woody’s arms. Once he was free, Woody triumphantly stood up from the chair.

“Thanks!” Woody replied. “But… how do you know my name?”

“We have a mutual friend. I’ll explain all this later. C’mon!” Buzz revealed before motioning for Woody to follow. They race out into a deserted corridor still flashing with emergency lights. 

The voices of guards could be heard approaching them. Buzz hurriedly pushed Woody into a small room and shut the door. Face-to-face with the man in the dim, cramped closet, Woody opened his mouth the say something in hopes with alleviating the awkwardness.

Buzz shushed him, placing a gloved finger on the farmer’s mouth. Thudding footsteps passed by the door. Buzz opened the door once the sounds were distant.

The ran down a short hall before coming to a large door. Buzz typed something into the control panel before the door began to rise. “Follow my lead very carefully,” he instructed as they entered the room. It was a large hangar filled with spaceships. Various workers were scattered around the room, all focused on the spaceships they were tending to.

Woody stayed close to Buzz, mindfully to keep his tall form tucked behind the spacecrafts. They eventually stopped at a ship that resembled Buzz’s suit in color scheme.

“This is our stop,” Buzz informed. He pressed a button on his suit that caused a door on the ship to slide open. Buzz gestured for Woody to enter first. He complied and Buzz followed.

Woody could finally relax. He slumped in a seat next to Buzz. Buzz turned on the ship and their daring escape was at an end.

Ten minutes later, Woody had barely got his breath. But they landed in front of his farmhouse. Buster greeted them while barking up a storm. Woody exited the ship. Buzz did too, to Woody’s surprise.

Woody picked up Buster. He calmly stroked his furry head, soothing him until he stopped barking. He then faced Buzz, who seemed to be patiently waiting for something.

“I suppose I owe you a thank you,” Woody said with an awkward grin, looking directly at the space ranger.

Buzz seemed caught off guard by Woody’s sudden eye contact. “Oh, uh yes! I mean, you’re welcome.”

Woody wondered if he should invite Buzz in. “Thank you, really. I’m pretty sure they were going to kill me. Who were they, anyway? I think they mistook me for someone else.”

Buzz opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a familiar voice coming from his suit’s communicator. 

“Buzz, did you locate Woody?” Jessie’s desperate voice asked.

Woody’s eyebrows flew up as Buzz answered, “Affirmative. I have transported him safely home.”

“I’ll be damned! Thank you, Lightyear!” Jessie whooped back. Woody could picture her wide smile.

Buzz’s focus turned back to Woody. “Jessie and I are part of a very secret organization that you are not supposed to know anything about. The guys that captured you were probably looking for her.”

Woody almost wanted to be angry at Jessie for keeping such a big secret. Although, he certainly didn’t want to be at the other end of a laser-gun anytime soon.

“Ah, I won’t ask any more questions. It’s all too complicated for my simple brain,” Woody joked, stomping one of his cowboy boots for effect.

“Y’know, I could use some simple in my life,” Buzz replied, honestly and openly.

Woody studied the space ranger’s face again. He really was handsome. And a friend of Jessie’s was a friend of his…

Woody took a step forward, placing a kiss on Buzz’s cheek. “Thanks again,” he punctuated it with.

Buzz blushed a deep red, coughing out a “You’re very welcome.”

Woody climbed the steps of his porch and opened the front door. He turned to find Buzz staring at him with a smirk. “Will I be seeing you around?” Woody asked.

“If you’ll have me,” Buzz answered, his hands placed loosely on his hips.

“Jessie comes over every Friday for a movie night,” Woody offered. “I’m told I make good popcorn.”

“I’ll be there!” Buzz called as Woody entered his home.

Through the curtains, Woody watched Buzz’s spaceship take flight. He was a simple farmer, yes, but he supposed he could use a bit more adventure in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated! Where my woody/buzz shippers at? :D


End file.
